Faithless
by McHanzo4Ever
Summary: Summary: Kylan Surana had lost his faith in the Elven Gods at a young age when he was abandoned by his clan and left to fend for himself. He had lost faith in the Maker when the Templars dragged him to the Circle in Ferelden and he suffered there from mages and templars alike. Once again he finds himself involved in the world's problem only now as a major player. M!Surana M!Trevaly


Faithless

 _Summary: Kylan Surana had lost his faith in the Elven Gods at a young age when he was abandoned by his clan and left to fend for himself. He had lost faith in the Maker when the Templars dragged him to the Circle in Ferelden and he suffered there from mages and templars alike. After helping during the blight, becoming the Champion of Ostwick, helping people during the Kirkwall Uprising, and even lending his talents during the Orlais Civil War he finds himself heading to the Temple of Sacred Ashes on behalf of his friends and the clan that had abandoned him. His presence for the longest went unnoticed to the major players of the world but what would occur would put him front and center in their crosshairs._

Kylan was far from stupid, life alone had dictated that he had learned those lessons quite harshly. He was sitting in very lavish dining room in one of the many manors of Ostwick. While this was far from the usually setting that he found himself in, he had dropped in to check on his old friend who wouldn't let him be on his way so swiftly. Teryn Marcus Trevalyn and him went back quite a few years and he would have been remised to have been in the city and not stopped by and seen him. He should have known that Marcus and his family wouldn't have let him just drop by and leave especially since it had been a whole year since he had been in the Free Marches in general.

Kylan was immeasurably grateful for their hospitality. Ostwick while a being a very pious city was also quite liberal in their views, and after what he had done to help the city he was basically an honored guest in the city in general. He mainly stayed low on the radar when he was here to make sure that those looking for him didn't make a problem for the city. He was deep in thought when the doors opened and Marcus Trevalyn and his family all wandered in. Kylan could admit quite easily the family was very easy on the eyes. All of them tall with red hair and striking green eyes. The men were all powerfully built warriors who reminded him of warrior kings of old and the women were amazingly beautiful with such statuesque and grace that many others who think themselves above the Marchers would be jealous of. Kylan rose easily and embraced his old friend and then stepped back and began the long task of greeting the whole big family.

After all the greeting was done and he got up from being bowled over by the horde of Marcus's children they sat down and had dinner. As he entertained the children with tales of his wandering the past year he saw out of the corner of his eye a servant approach Marcus and whisper something in his ear. The older man excused himself from the table with a genial smile on his face but Kylan could tell something bothered the man it was in his eyes. Before Kylan could think too long on it Gareth Trevalyn, the youngest of the family at a mere 2 years old, had escaped his mother and toddled to him and attempted to pull himself into the elf's lap. Kylan had always had a soft spot for children and animals and the youngest Trevalyn had taken to him since he had first met the child. Soon thoughts of Marcus and what had troubled his friend had been left behind.

Later that night after he had bathed and gotten himself prepared for bed a servant had come and told him Marcus was requesting his presence. He didn't bother changing out of his sleep clothes, the servant would have told him if he had needed to be dressed in a certain way and made his way down the marble floored hallway to his friend's study. As he walked in his eyes were immediately drawn to the desk and those surrounding it. His friend was sitting at his desk that was piled with papers and all sorts of letters. Sitting in front of his desk were three others he was quite familiar with. Noran Trevalyn, Lord Commander of the Army of Ostwick and the second eldest after Marcus was attendance and for once not in his set of heavy armor and that beast of a great sword he usually carried around as if it weighed nothing. Noran was a behemoth for a man even as a Trevalyn. The man stood almost seven feet tall and packed with muscle. His face was handsome but much more rugged than Marcus since he had a full bear of red hair with a long scar from his temple to his chin passing over his right eye. A gift from a mad templar that had been aiming to split him in two.

Seated in the middle was the only girl of the Trevalyn siblings. Alissa was known all around the Free Marches and even in Orlais as the Jewel of Ostwick. Tall for a woman, she had long beautiful legs and a voluptuous body with a slim waist. She was the envy of many women for her figure alone. High cheekbones, a heat shaped face, pouty lips, and slightly slanted eyes of pure ice grey that she inherited from their Nevarran mother she was a vision of beauty. Politically savvy and one of the most respected players of the game she was also quite the mistress of whispers and shadows. Unknown to most the woman had a talent for information and a head for business. It was due to her and Marcus that Ostwick had prospered so well the past few years despite all the turmoil in the world.

Lastly sat the youngest brother Aidan. Knight Commander of the Ostwick Templars and last true bastion of loyal templars in the Free Marches that had only seen very few of their Templars leave the order. Built like Noran but a bit shorter and a bit less muscled. What he lacked in height in muscle he made up for with the sheer power of his presence. Originally trained as a Seeker of Truth he had a falling out with Lord Seeker Lambert and returned home to Ostwick. The Knight Commander at the time had him inducted into the order and he rose through the ranks known for his fair treatment of the mages and rooting out Templars who didn't do the Order justice. It helped that as a former Seeker he didn't have the lyrium leash most templars had when inducted in the order. He was very handsome with a sharper jawline than his brothers and curlier red hair lengthier on top of his head and shaved close on the sides. His eyes were much more haunted than the others but was still very good natured.

Marcus watched his friend enter his study, which was once his father's study. Kylan was as always silent and graceful as he walked in. He noticed the elf instantly took note of all who were in attendance and smiled inwardly at the small smile on his elven face. It took a lot to earn the trust of Kylan and he was proud to say his family had earned the loyalty of the mage. Kylan was short, which wasn't to be unexpected, but strangely not as lithe as most of his people. The young elven mage was quite leanly muscled. His elven heritage shown in his captivating features large oval shaped eyes that shone with a mixture of hazel and green shades, a softly rounded face with sharp cheekbones and a button nose with a set of plump lips. His skin was a rich shade of milk chocolate that was not seen much amongst his people. His pointed ears were hidden behind a curtain of jet black hair that fell in soft waves around his head. Kylan was gorgeous and there was no denying that but more than that the elf was resourceful, powerful, and connected.

"There is troubling news coming out of Orlais my friend, word is Divine Justinia is holding peace talks in the coming month and wishes to sit down the Mages and the Templars from all factions to see if there can be peace." Marcus stated while his friend took his seat and accepted a goblet of wine from his sister. Kylan frowned as he took a sip of his beverage and closed his eyes in thought.

"Honestly, that sounds like a terrible suggestion for right now. The civil war is still raging in Orlais and from what my sources say I might need to make another trip out there again. There is something else stirring in the underbelly of Orlais but as to what I have no clue yet. Ferelden is stable but the ruling King and Queen must work extremely hard, even now they aren't looked upon favorably merely tolerated. This meeting couldn't come at a worst time." He said while opening his eyes and staring at those assembled.

They all nodded in agreement with him. Aidan was next to speak his own worries to the young mage. "We recently have received correspondence from Lord Seeker Lucius. He has apparently taken over the Templar Order and is insisting we all prepare to leave our post and send many of our forces to Thereinfall Redoubt around the time these talks are to take place. I have already spoken with my Templars and The First Enchanter at our Circle and we all agree that no action should be taken until well after these peace talks have taken place. As one of the very few places left in Thedas with a fully functional Templar Order and Circle we aren't going to fracture it at the whims of others."

Kylan nodded in agreement. "Good choice Aidan, continue to let Ostwick be a beacon for order and an example of what good relations between Templars and Mages can accomplish. I had heard rumors of the peace talks of course I was actually at first summoned by my old clan and then begged once I refused to attend and spy for them since they have heard of my connections to you 'shemlen' as they would say." He laughed it off but they all could see the pain in his eyes. His clan had not been kind to him and had done a child a disservice and set him on a path of suffering. The fact that they had the audacity to demand anything of him was laughable at best.

"Well we had all agreed that we would send Aidan to be our representative for both Ostwick and as our Chantry representative. We are keeping our Grand Cleric here, after what happened at Kirkwall the people are very reluctant to have her outside of the city for any extended time. She has a constant guard of two of our Knight Enchanters and two of our best Templars. It would help us rest much easier knowing that you were going to go as well that way you two could look over each other." Noran stated as he got up to stare out the window at the city beneath them.

"There are things that I think you should know before you go, whispers that have come to my ears as of late." Alissa said softly. The brothers all turned to stare at her as she let out a small secretive smile. "It's new information I have gathered just before coming here. I'm glad you were here Kylan, you would probably make more use of this information. Apparently both the Left and Right hands of the Divine have been busy as of late. They went looking for The Champion of Kirkwall not too long ago. Apparently, she has disappeared neither her brother or Lord Tethras could tell them where she had gone. They had previously gone looking for The Hero of Ferelden, Alistair the Grey Warden but came up empty once again." As she said Alistair's name they all looked at Kylan who was looking up at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. They knew if anyone knew what happened to Alistair he was probably the only one who did.

"Also, there are whispers of unrest coming from Tevinter. Our dearest cousin Emile says there are hidden meetings and whispers of a cult being formed. The purpose of such meetings has escaped her but she does say to be wary that those who are suspected of meeting are very powerful" Kylan and Aidan both frowned in response knowing that they needed to keep their eyes peeled when they go to this meeting. This was just a situation that Tevinter would take advantage of and it seems this cult might be amassing power to do such a thing. Kylan would have to check in with his friends in Tevinter himself at some time.

"Thank you all for this information. I'll see what I can dig up myself before me and Aidan make our way to the peace talks. I'll have go to my home and pick up somethings and leave them with Aidan before I go. I still should see what Clan Lavellan wants from me. I'm sure they want more than just to talk to me about these peace talks. They've probably heard tales from other clans of me digging around in ruins long thought lost to our people. No matter, best for us all to get some rest we have lots of work to do in the coming months before these peace talks. I for one would rest easier with the people and places I care about being well defended and prepared in case the worst should happen." He said as he gracefully got to his feet before smiling and giving his hugs and making his way to his chambers for a night of rest.

Kylan had made good time to his destination. He was deep in the forest, the closest city being Wycome. It was one of the spots Clan Lavellan preferred to nest for some time before the moved on. He was sitting high in a tree overlooking the camp. He had arrived not too long ago but wasn't quite ready to reveal himself to them. They had been trying for a long time to make him come back to the clan for one reason or another. They had heard of his exploits in Ferelden during the Blight, heard from other clans he had come across of the knowledge and magical prowess he possessed, his major role in the defense of Ostwick, and recently his involvement in the civil war in Orlais. It also didn't help that he had discovered quite a few relics of his people from before their falls.

As night fell amongst the land and he watched as the clan all began to gather together for their supper he decided he might as well make his presence known to those he at one time called family. Silently Kylan focused his magic internally and against the backdrop of the darkening sky a glow of dark blue magic shone for a tiny instant. Where once the young elven mage once lay stood a small snow-white owl perched upon the branch. As the clan, finally were all seated around their bonfires he took flight. One of the reasons he enjoyed shapeshifting into an owl was that they were silent fliers.

The entire camp was taken aback when a small white owl silently touched down on the ground right in front of the Keeper. He knew despite the Keeper and her two apprentices being quite powerful as mages, all that he had learned was keeping his magical presence hidden even from them. All they could see as far as they knew was that of a regular white owl. He knew more than anything they probably thought their goddess Andruil was giving them some sort of sign. His head tilted to the side as more of the clan began to gather around.

Calum, her First and his twin sister Allanda were the first to get closer to himself and the Keeper. Allanda, who was known to have a bit of favor with some wild animals was reaching out to him as he spread his wings in clear warning. The Keeper motioned for everyone to be still and not try to approach the ornery little owl as he wings rested back at his sides. Once everyone had backed up he shifted back in his regular form much to the shock of all those around him. The Keeper even was taken aback as she gazed upon the form of the one the clan had been seeking for quite some time.

"Keeper Ismoriel, I've heard that you've been looking for me and here I am." He said with a small smirk on his face. Calum and Allanda both were glaring at him and he couldn't be bothered. He had outgrown these people, he had traveled far and learned so much but he knew it would be met with deaf ears if he tried to educate them on all he had learned. Instead he turned to them and gave them a slight arching of his eyebrow before turning back to the Keeper in an obvious dismissal.

"Andaran atish'an lethallin. The years have been kind to you child." She spoke before her two apprentices could say anything. Despite everything she had taught them over the years they were still a bit headstrong and swift to anger at times. Kylan was quite a sore subject for them since they had heard of the things the young man had been up to and then his obvious display of shapeshifting magic was bound to pluck their nerves.

"It has been many years. Much has come to our ears of you child. It seems like you have made quite the life for yourself even if most of it is amongst shems." She said a little harshly. His eyes narrowed in obvious anger at her, she was honestly a bit surprised at the vehemence in his eyes.

"Well when one is cast out on their own at the age of 5 one would obviously make the most of his life in his own way. Those shems you speak of are my family, the only family I have in this world so please desist from smearing them in my presence. Let us not forget I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing from you and would have been fine. It was you all who sought me out, not the other way around." He said with a slow well cultured drawl that grated on the nerves of those around. Kylan wasn't going to let them feel as if he owed them anything. He was here because they needed him, not the other way around.

"You would dare speak to The Keeper like that?! You, who are about as good as a flat ear now! Despite whatever happened you should have kept your pride as a Dalish! I don't know why the Keeper has sought you out for this mission! There are plenty of us here who could do the job, we don't need the help of the Clan reject" Calum sneered at him. Kylan didn't bother responding to Calum, the man was little more as a child in his eyes despite him being only a few years older than Kylan himself.

"Well Keeper, is this true? Did I waste my time coming out here to see what it is you need of me?" the young elven mage looked right in the Keeper's eyes. Kylan had learned much over his travels but one of his greatest lessons was never to rise in anger to the bait of those who tried to bait him. He would let the Keeper answer his question which would put the angry elf in his place without him having to deal with him directly.

"Calum the reason Kylan is here, is because he is much more traveled than any of us. He has interacted with the shemlen much more than any of us. He wouldn't be out of place at the gathering of these shemlen." She said looking at her first and then turning to Kylan. "I'm sure you have heard of the gathering of the shemlen that will take place soon. I am asking you to see what is going on there and then report back to us what happened. As much as we are removed from the shemlen their war and this outcome could still affect us."

Kylan nodded his agreement. The Keeper then rose and motioned for him to follow her. He made his way with her and watched as both of her apprentices and the elders of the clan make their way into her aravel. Kylan vividly remembered the last time he had been in here and ironically with the same people. The day after his magic had manifested and he was to be sent away from the clan. He sat down and watched as everyone around took their seats with him sitting across from the Keeper. He wondered why they wanted to meet with him. This was quite unexpected.

"Kylan, it has been many years and we have talked this over and would like to welcome you back into the clan. I realize that what was done to you must have seemed overtly cruel but it is dangerous to have three mages let alone four in one clan. There were also no other clans willing to take in another mage we didn't have much of a choice. You have proven yourself to be quite skilled magically and in no fear of being possessed by demons. We could use your strength and knowledge here." She stated glaring at her two apprentices to keep their mouths shut. Now was not the time for petty jealousy. If even a quarter of the rumors about the young mage in front of her were true he would be an asset to their people in more ways than one. The child was a shapeshifter which was a skill very few elven mages still possessed these days and it spoke of his magical prowess.

Kylan while calm on the outside was a raging storm on the inside.

 _'She would have the utter gall to 'kindly' offer me a space in the clan again?! The clan that abandoned me at the edge of the forest in Ferelden to fend for myself? She must be getting senile in her old age. Let alone the fact I refuse to pray to the Evanuris ever again. After the bits, I have been able to find out of our people during our 'Golden Age' I could never sit here and worship those power hungry being again. Let alone allow myself to be branded as a slave as they are. Our people are so lost, I already know broaching the topic would yield the same results. Clan Lavellan is truly to dedicated to the pantheon to ever turn away. Besides the Terrible Twins would only make my life here hell as they did before."_

"While I must admit to my own curiosity of you offering me a space in the clan once again I will have to decline. I am too used to doing things my own way these days and there is still much for me to learn and explore. If there is one thing I've learned from my time at the human's Circle is that I value my freedom above all things. Besides I have many things to do and I can't do that tied to any Clan." He stated while keeping his voice even despite his raging emotions. Calum looked fit to burst with his complete disregard for the offer the Keeper was giving him.

"You would turn your back on your family child? The past is the past and you should let it go. Things happened for a reason and you came out stronger for it. You have learned much and have much to offer the clan? We Dalish are not so numerous in numbers that we can't realize we made a mistake and welcome you back. You would be a boon to our clan not only in experience but as another male to continue our clan for another generation." Hahren spoke to the brunette sitting near him. Kylan levelled the man with a look that could freeze the Beyond over in its entirety.

"Well Hahren I was not given a choice in my departure from the clan so please save the guilt trip for someone who feels guilty of something. I let the past go a long time ago, I don't suffer from any of my past experiences. The only people I call family are those of my choosing this clan is not it. I am here to do the Keeper the favor on the honor of my parents who left me in her care after they perished. I admit I have become much stronger for the pain I have endured over the years but please don't think I'm desperate for a place here." The rebuke came out strongly but not harshly. Kylan had long made peace with his pain and there was nothing that would get him to stay here.

"ENOUGH! I have had enough of this flat-eared buffoon! I refuse to sit here and let him speak to our Elders this way! He had no place here in the past and he doesn't have a place here now. According to a few of the other first he doesn't even worship the Evanuris anymore! He has told a few that our history is wrong and that the Evanuris were no better than the Magisters of Tevinter! He is not only a fool but a heretic!" During his little tirade Calum had gotten to his feet, his face bright red in anger. Kylan chuckled as he took a look of shock on those present faces. It was true he had no belief in the Gods of his people. He had found things hidden in ancient ruins that had led him to delve deep into the history of his people. He didn't have a complete picture but from what he could piece together was not the picture the Dalish painted for their people.

"Calum cease this display of idiocy at once." The words weren't yelled but barely spoken but they cut through the tension and the angry mage like a sharp knife. Maegwyn was the hearthmistress and the eldest living elf in the camp. She had lived through two previous keeper before the current one and rarely spoke but when she did people tended to listen. Her old eyes opened and stared at Kylan for a fraction of a second before closing again.

"Regardless of what he believes he is doing us a favor that he does not owe us. We did him wrong we have no right to call upon him. It was well within his rights to refuse us so keep that impulsive mouth of yours shut boy. We do not know the true history of our people only that which we have scraped up ourselves and the little we have shared and been able to translate. Each time the clans get together to share knowledge there are dispute major and minor in our lore. Who is to say he is wrong? Who is to say he is right? Regardless he was not called here for matters of faith. He has given us answers to both questions. He will consider this meeting for us and he does not wish to be a part of this clan. These matters should be finished correct Keeper?" The Keeper just shook her head in agreement. It wasn't often the old woman spoke but when she did they all knew the conversation was truly at an end. They respected her too much to talk against her.

Kylan nodded his thanks to her as they all began to disperse from the aravel and back into camp proper. Kylan took a deep breath and let the tension seep from his shoulders. He had never wanted to come back here but for the memory of his parents he had promised to come back and do them this one favor one last time. He'd had enough of the Dalish and their refusal to even consider what he had told others. He had no true faith in humans either outside of those he called family. He had no faith in the Chantry after the horrors he had endured at the Circle in Ferelden and the treatment of the elves in the cities. The only thing Kylan believed in was himself and those he loved.

It was as he was in a clearing a good bit away from the camp where he was going to work a bit of magic that he felt the presence of several people surrounding him. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle inwardly at the foolishness of those who had come to confront him for some wrongdoing they perhaps thought he had done. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had to fight those he called kin at one point and he doubted it would be the last.

"You were all foolish to come out here. Leave me be and return to your camp, I didn't come here to fight and I have no intentions on spilling blood today." He stated loud enough for those elven ears to him. He knew it was most likely futile and they probably felt comfortable seeing as how they couldn't see any weapons on him and assuming he probably relied on his shapeshifting ability. An arrow was sent towards him that he easily dodged by titled his head to the side. The arrow must have been the signal as more began to rain down and he could sense the presence of four people all closing in on him.

Kylan sank his presence into the fade and heard their gasp as his body seemed to become ethereal. He wasted no time in conjuring his spirit daggers as he weaved throughout his opponents severing tendons and muscles and leaving them little more than useless on the ground. As an arrow passed harmlessly through his shoulder his daggers faded away and an ethereal bow and full quiver took its place as he let loose arrows quicker than they eyes could track and downed the two archers. He reformed his body in the physical and raised a barrier around himself as a fireball crashed into it. He could see Calum beginning to work another spell and raised his hand and clenched his fist as a crushing prison of psychic energy disrupted the mage's spell and left him at Kylan's mercy as he walked towards him.

"You are a fool Calum to have challenged me. You should have left well enough alone but your foolish pride like so many of our people hindered you. You may be older than me but you are little more than a child in my eyes. Know that you and your friends live because I refuse to spill blood when it is unnecessary." The last thing Calum saw before he passed out was the frown on the beautiful face of Kylan and the thought that he had majorly fucked up.

Kylan made sure to speak with one of the Halla that were around to make sure she went and brought someone to the bound and unconscious fools who had come after him. As the Halla took off towards the camp he quickly made quick work of a spell he had spent much time on perfecting over the years. As the last of the incantation fell from his lips there was a flash of light and then the mage was gone.

Kylan was perched upon Aidan's shoulder in a form of a peregrine falcon, head swiveling around taking in the people around his friend. He had arrived back in the Trevalyn manor in record time and was just in time to leave with Aidan and the few templars that were going with them. Kylan had to give it to his friend, the man hadn't bought anyone else of significant rank with him in case of the worst scenario. Kylan looked forward towards the Temple of Sacred ashes and ruffled his feathers. It had been a long time since he had been back to the Temple. He remembered the last time he had been here with his friends and couldn't help but recall the trials they went through and the deception he had to employ. Nipping lightly at Aidan's ear he nodded towards him before taking flight.

The falcon was one of his favorite forms mainly for its speed. As he winged himself through the skies his sharp eyes took stock of everything that he could see. Up ahead he could see the town of Haven which had gone through a good bit of growth since it was the town closest to the temple. Further north from the town he could make out the camps of the Mages and Templars which were far on opposite sides of each other. The Chantry processional was making its way towards the Temple, the many Grand Clerics and other officials dressed in their most officious robes. The entire valley was thick with tension and he could only hope that this played out for the best, but in his experience, it was more apt to expect the worst.

He continued his aerial view of the camp and getting a note of where everyone is. He decided maybe he should fly out a bit more just to do some reconnaissance. This gathering was crucial and monumental and anyone who had their own agenda could make a move here. As he was winging his way around the area he took note of several things that plagued his mind. The Chantry was out in full force, the major leaders of the Circles of Magi were here, the Knight Vigilant and those on his council were here, and yet he couldn't spot one Seeker of Truth. This was unsettling to him, if all these aspects of the Chantry were here why weren't the Seekers here?

 _'I'll have to contact Daniel again, last I had heard from him he was finishing up an investigation out in Tantervale. He might have some answers where the Seekers are if they aren't here. He better still have his mirror on him. Hold up, what was that?'_

The falcon swiftly winged itself over towards one of the mountains he thought he had seen movement near. Landing on the ground he easily shifted into a small artic fox and sat upon the snow. His nose twitched and he could smell corruption, the smell was something he was very familiar with. It was either the smell of Darkspawn but the faint traces meant it was more than likely Grey Wardens. While not odd that they were out and about, he hadn't heard anything from his friend in the Wardens to indicate that there were some here. As his eyes caught sight of the party he could see that it was a good-sized party that were here. His eyes narrowed, something here wasn't sitting right to him. The Wardens who usually were very reclusive were here but the Seekers weren't. It wasn't until he had run off and took to the skies again that he thought he could sense a strong magical presence but he paid it no mind as he made his way back to Aidan.

He let out a cry as he winged himself down and landed back on his friends' shoulder and dipped his head twice. Aidan acknowledged their hidden code and signaled to let those around them know that they could set up their camp. They had made sure they placed themselves a good bit away from everyone else and once the camp had been set up Kylan shifted back and laid the protections around the camp. The others with Aidan hadn't batted an eye, they had gotten used to the strange elven mage that the Trevalyn family kept around. Kylan made sure to layer the camp in protections he had learned over the years the most important being one that kept all noise from escaping their protections as well as one that mostly concealed any magic he worked. As they sat around the fire Kylan began to tell Aidan of his observations.

"This is very strange indeed. No Seekers and a large party of Grey Wardens are here, that is very strange. The Grey Wardens typically do not concern themselves in these events, the Blight and Darkspawn usually take precedence in their minds. Anything else that is making you nervous Ky?" Aidan asked turning to his friend who was pulling out some things from his bag.

"Hold on a second, I'm going to contact a Seeker friend of mine and see what he had to say. It could be nothing or it could be something major but something in me isn't settling well." He tells his friend as he finishes setting up his supplies. He has a small mirror propped up and in front of that mirror he has a bowl of clear water along with a glowing green crystal. Aidan's eyebrow notched upwards as he could sense the magic in the crystal. His eyes met Kylan's in a silent question.

"Ah, this is a communication spell I found deep in the heart of elven castle when I traveled. It's a somewhat pre-concept to the Eluvians the Ancient Elves had made. This works on a much smaller scale and needs a constant expenditure of magic, thus the crystal. Just watch I'm sure you'll be surprised." He smirked as he began to weave his spell.

Aidan watched in fascination as Kylan took the glowing green crystal and dropped it into bowl of water. As he chanted some ancient elven with his hands glowing a dark blue over the bowl. Aidan could only look on in awe as the crystal seemed to melt in the water and the water turn a shiny iridescent blue. Then the mage poured the water directly onto the mirror which soon began to shimmer much like water as Kylan held it up to his face.

"Penshra! Ghilas vellathan! Daniel!" he spoke and soon the mirror seemed to shine lightly and vibrate in the elven mage's hand. Aidan gasped as the face of a young man in Seeker's armor seemed to show up on the screen. The young man himself looked not at all surprised to see Kylan staring back at him through the mirror as if it was such a common occurrence, hell as far as Aidan knew it very well could be.

 _'Kylan never ceases to fascinate me. Magic long told by the Circle as impossible he manages quite easily. Surely all his exploring and considering the history of his people have granted him unique skills currently. It truly makes one wonder how the Tevinter Imperium could have ever truly conquered the Elven people.'_

While Aidan was having his own thoughts, Kylan was taking in the appearance of his good friend. The young man looked a bit haggard and judging by his background he was quite far from Tantervale and making his way somewhere else. He was glad he had caught him in seemingly a good time.

"Daniel my friend you look a bit weary! I take it your investigation is over?"

 ***Kylan! It is good to hear from you my friend! Yes, my investigation went well, very little left to truly investigate with the Templars and Mages having left Tantervale. I take it you have returned from your exploration. Where are you currently? ***

"Quite, I left the Brecillian Forest and had made my way to Ostwick after finishing up something for a client of mine. I am here near the Temple of Sacred Ashes my friend Aidan Trevalyn for the peace talks that are supposed to occur tomorrow. This is the reason I am contacting you, there are no Seekers here. It is most unusual is it not?"

 ***Very curious indeed my friend. I was making my way to Caer Oswin. I had received a missive from the Lord Seeker that I am to meet there with him and some others. It is very odd that there are no Seekers there, now that you mention it I haven't heard much from my brothers and sisters over the past few months. ***

"Caer Oswin? The seat of Bann Loren? Daniel, I don't feel right about this. Maybe it is just my paranoia but the Seekers not being here and you all being called somewhere where the Seekers don't truly have a presence is setting me a bit on edge. I have sensed a stirring in the fade but I can't tell what but you'd let my soul rest easy if you came to Haven." Kylan chewed at his lip nervously. His senses were screaming at him when it came to Daniel. Daniel looked him in his eyes and could see that Kylan was truly worried and nodded his head.

 ***Only because it's you. I'll put off going to Caer Oswin for right now and come to Haven. I'm closer to you than I am to Caer Oswin now anyway. I probably won't make it in time for the peace talks but I should make it there tomorrow evening at the earliest. My mentor should be there actually Lady Cassandra as she the Right Hand of the Divine. ***

"You have no idea the weight that has been lifted off me. I don't like having my friend unaccounted for and I haven't renewed the protections on that amulet I gave you last year and I'd feel better with you wondering around with the protections up on that amulet."

 ***Quite true, there have been many a time your amulet has saved me from a quite a few close calls. The more I think on this thought, you are quite correct. The fact that you can't find any Seekers is troubling. I'm sure Lady Cassandra might have more answers she's ranked higher than me. ***

"I'm glad it worked in your favor, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. I hope all my paranoia is for nothing but if it's not I'll be glad to at least see you safe and whole. Get you some rest my friend I will talk to you tomorrow."

After saying their goodbyes, he ended the spell and made sure to put his items away. Aidan and the others were still very impressed at the bit of magic the elven mage had just shown them. The ability to communicate so effortlessly across distances was something the Circle still hadn't been able to figure out how to do effectively.

"Now a bit more to what I was saying before Aidan there is a disturbance, an echo if you will, in the Fade. I don't know if others can't sense it because they aren't as connected to the Fade as I am to sense the subtle ebbs and flows of it, but there is something stirring and I don't know whether it's for good or ill. It makes me nervous, it doesn't feel the same as when Uldred returned to the Circle but it makes me uneasy." Aidan nodded his head in understanding at his friend.

"It just means we need to be on our guard more than anything Kylan. Your instincts haven't led you wrong yet so I'm more apt to trust them than I am to doubt them. Maybe you should call your Grey Warden friend and see what he has to say about his fellows being here?" he suggested as Kylan shook his head.

"I would if that clumsy man hadn't completely shattered his mirror during our last conversation. As it is I am scheduled to meet him in the next month soon so I'll be able to press him for answers then hopefully. We should all rest up, I have a feeling these talks will be just as draining as a typical sermon from your Grand Cleric" he stated avoiding the swipe to the back of his head from Aidan amidst the chuckles from the other two Templars that had come with them.

The day of the peace talks Kylan awoke with a nervous energy strumming throughout his entire system. He felt restless and jittery and Aidan took note of the manic movements of his usual graceful friend. He ordered the two Templars that had come with them to break down the camp and wait for them at the town of Haven and to make sure they meet up with Daniel the Seeker when he arrived. While giving his men more instructions Kylan sat down in a meditative pose and began to gather himself.

Centering himself as he was taught he brought the energy of the fade into himself and started consoling magic power within himself. This was something he had learned while he was at the Circle from the First Enchanter who had taken a bit of a shine to him. This allowed him to conserve a great deal of magic energy in case of an emergency but today he had a mission with this energy rather than to just keep it within himself. He pulled out a ruby amulet and began to focus the magic he had gathered into the runes he had inscribed onto it. Once he was satisfied he got up just as Aidan had finished getting his orders out to his subordinates. He walked over to the young Trevalyn and handed him the amulet.

"Oh, Kylan you shouldn't have, if I had known you felt that way I would have let you down easy. You're gorgeous but not my type." He said chuckling until Kylan popped him in the side of the head and rolled his eyes.

"You're so funny" he drawled sarcastically, "No you idiot this is another amulet like the one I made Daniel and even one the rest of your sibling's wear. It's my own version of a protection amulet. I was in the process of making this one for you already but now seemed as good of time as any to give it to you. The thing about these amulets is that I can only inscribe so many runes so I try to make them specific for what one might encounter or need. I inscribed your amulet with minor protections from most of the schools of magic that are practiced today, an armor buff that will hopefully give you more protection but the major thing that takes up most of the magic and rune space was the resurrection spell I charged in there. Considering all the things that you have faced I felt it only appropriate. I'd rather be safe than sorry today, something is nagging at the edge of my senses today."

Aidan merely nodded his head at his friends' seriousness and took the amulet and placed it around his neck and underneath his armor. While Kylan was very accomplished as a healer, thanks to his tutor he called Wynne, it wasn't often he exercised that skill. He knew as a Templar the cost of a resurrection spell and how much of a complex spell it was to weave. He could count on his hand the number of mages that could work that spell adequately. Solemnly he knew his friend wasn't taking any chances today and that more than anything told him to keep his senses up.

After a little more time, they had gotten up and started making their way towards the Conclave. Kylan was once again perched on his friend's shoulder but this time was in the form of a small parakeet with brilliant light blue and white coloring that blended well with the traditional House Trevalyn colors. As the two fell in the processional line Kylan's head kept swiveling around keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of trouble. As Aidan continued walking and meeting more of the Templars he turned his attention to some of the conversations floating around them.

Many of the Templars who were here, were ones who left their posts and were forming their own groups and fighting the rogue mages that they came across. There were many who had come up to Aidan and questioned why he and those under him were still in Ostwick when the real fight was outside of the cities. Aidan showed his Trevalyn breeding as he easily side-stepped the questions and quoted his duty which was well known throughout Thedas. The Trevalyn family were a lot of things but known for being pious and dedicated to those they feel fall under their protections. There was a moment when a Knight Captain from somewhere else in the Marches that had tried to get Aidan to agree to meet at Therinfal Redoubt despite being told no before. There was something tingling at his senses when the man was near and he fluttered his wings when the man was coming close to his friend from behind in warning.

The Knight kept telling Aidan that they needed all available Templars at Therinfal to prepare for the real war. Aidan was quick to remind the man that the Templar Order above all is to protect their Mages and their Cities. He was also quick to remind the man that he took his orders strictly from the Divine herself. He wasn't going to leave his city and his mages defenseless without proper leave from the Divine. The Knight was continuing his tirade to bring all his Templars to Therinfal and even evoked the name of the Lord Seeker and Kylan could feel the anger in the man with Aidan's refusal. Aidan ended his conversation with reminding the man that he was a mere Knight and Aidan himself was a Knight Commander and was under no obligation to listen to him. The man's eyes seemed to glow red in his helm before he turned and marched away with angry strides. Aidan made eye contact with Kylan who nodded and took flight to make sure he sent word to the other Trevalyn siblings to tighten their security in the city.

It was after he had talked with Calum and made it back to Aidan's side that things seemed to have changed. There had been a break in the peace talks and now everyone was back in the conclave and things were getting heated. Lord Seeker Lucius wasn't there and neither was Grand Enchanter Fiona. Divine Justinia hadn't resumed her post yet and people were slinging their words heatedly while she was gone. Aidan had decided he needed a bit of a break and was taking a walk around the Temple. Kylan was still perched on his shoulder as they wandered the halls. Suddenly, a foul presence permeated the fade and his magical awareness was screaming at him. He twittered up a storm getting his friends attention before flying off. Aidan was right behind him as he stopped at the door where he sensed the presence. As Aidan began to push the doors open after hearing a disturbance he once again perched on his friend's shoulder and then everything flashed white.

Kylan came back to consciousness slowly and as his awareness came back to him he felt the shackles on his wrist. As he tried to move around he could feel a muscled back against his own, and bits of his memory were floating to him.

"Kylan, are you okay?" a dry raspy voice came to his ears. Despite the rasp he would recognize the deep timbre of that voice. Aidan was here, alive, and with him. He couldn't be more grateful for at least having his friend at his back despite the confusing situation they were in. Before he could even reply to the man the door opened and in walked two figures. The guards, that he hadn't noticed, all sheathed their swords and stepped back. He could only see out of the corner of his eyes and couldn't really see the two people that had come in.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now" a voice with a Nevarran accent spoke just out of his sight. "The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, except for you two." Aidan could recover his wits quicker than he was.

"Everyone dead? What do you mean? There is no way that could have happened!" his friend sounded just as confused as he was and had no clue to whatever they were talking about. Before he could speak up the woman began to speak once again.

"Explain those marks on your hands then? Where did they come from?! What did you do!" she spoke voice slowly bleeding through with anger. Kylan and Aidan both looked at their hands to see small green mark in the center of the palms that both sparked to life as they gazed upon it. Kylan being a mage and Aidan being a Templar could feel the magic in the mark and they both shuddered with how wrong it felt to them. Aidan because his abilities were suited to silencing magic and Kylan because the magic was foreign to his own despite the sense of kinship he sensed within it.

"I seriously doubt either of us could you tell you what this is or how it even got marked upon us." Aidan began before he was violently jerked by the Nevarran woman.

"YOU ARE LYING!" she yelled shaking the dazed man even further before the other one pulled her back from the man. It was then she spoke and the voice was instantly familiar to Kylan.

"Cassandra, stop. We need them!" she said just as she stepped further into the light where Kylan could glance at her features from the corner of his eye. Leliana must not have seen him to recognize he was the other person who was in chains.

"Leliana! It's me Kylan!" he spoke before the conversation could go any further. Leliana jerked in surprise before quickly moving over to the elf and shining the light to banish the shadows he was bathed in. She gasped as she took in the familiar face of one of her dearest and oldest friends and knew then that whatever happened that these two couldn't have been the cause. She had already had her suspicions with Aidan since she knew of how dedicated he was to the Order and she admired how he had kept his forces out of the conflict and their mages safe from harm.

"Cassandra release them. I have no doubt this was no fault of theirs. Do you remember my friend I told you about from the blight? The one who performed feats of magic that outstripped both the other mages we journeyed with. The young elven mage who was no stranger to the way of the battle. The young man who helped me keep the Urn of Sacred Ashes pure and safely hidden to this day? This is him, if nothing else I am sure of in my life I am sure he had nothing to do with the problem we are facing now." She spoke to the Seeker who nodded her head and released and frustrated growl and a deep breath. She motioned to the guards who then took the shackles off the two men before helping her friend up. Kylan looked at her with those beautiful eyes and questions swam in their depths.

"Leliana what has happened? What is going on?" she had never heard the mage sound so unsure in her time of knowing him. Before she could answer Cassandra spoke up.

"Leliana go to the forward camp and see what's going on. I think it will be easier to show them what we face rather than explain. If they have questions I will answer them along the way." Leliana nodded in acquiescence before hugging Kylan and giving him a fond kiss on his cheek before leaving to make her way to the camp and gathering their allies for a push needed.

Aidan was quick to his side and gave him a one-armed hug which Kylan took comfort in. They were stuck in whatever this mess was together at this point and he knew he needed to get out of his head and focus on whatever lied ahead of them. It wasn't until they were outside and him and Aidan's eyes had adjusted that they looked up towards the mountain and could see the gigantic glowing green scar in the sky. Kylan and Aidan both could sense the energy of the fade bleeding into the world and stood still in shock at the demons and spirits making their way onto Thedas.

"We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of demons. It is not the only one but the largest and the one causing the most problems. We are hoping that we can seal it and we can only do that with your help." She turned to look at them. They both glanced at each other and nodded before Aidan spoke for them both.

"Then lead on Seeker we have work to do"

And that marks the end of this first chapter in my story 😊 I had been wanting to write this for SO long but could never sit down and make myself do it. I love Dragon Age and playing around with lore and what we know had always been a hobby of mine on the side. I always play Male characters being a gay man. So fair warning this will contain gay romance here. There isn't an abundance of epic gay male romance stories on here that aren't like smutty one-shots or that don't contain a boat load of angst. I don't do Angst writing to tell you all that now. Drama, Action, and sprinkles of romance are more my things. So, get ready for two Boss Ass Male Inquisitors who will kick ass and take names. Also, I will be dabbling heavily in the previous two games and a lot of plot twists and turns.

Also for everybody who reads my other story Spirits Awakened be on the lookout for another chapter either tomorrow or the day after! I've been dealing with losing my dream job and trying to find work and also working through depression. I'm back in action for now you guys!


End file.
